Pertryous and Solotis: Chronicles of the Demigods
by Superginji19
Summary: The chronicles of two best friends as they face life in camp half blood.  Complete no chapter 2


Pertryous and Solotis: Chronicles of the Demi-gods

Chapter 1: Two best friends

_Has nothing to do with their appearances in my other stories._

At Minnesota south high school

"Solotis this way into the high school," yelled a super spike black hair boy around 16 he has blue eyes and his name is Pertryous.

"All right Pertryous," yelled a super spiky white hair boy the same age as Pertryous he has red eyes and he is Solotis, Prertryous' best friend.

Right now they are being targeted by 10 hell hounds and 5 chimeras. The one that is leading this hoard is a giant one headed hydra.

"Where are we heading Pertryous?" said Solotis.

"There building A, locker A1317 I have something that can help us," said Pertryous as he slashed open the locker.

"Don't expect me to pay for the door," said Solotis as he caught the door and threw behind him smashing a TV. "And I'm not paying for that too."

"Well neither am I," said Pertryous as got out a set of arrows and 3 swords and put his sword in the locker. "good thing that is my least favorite sword, here take this sword." (the least favorite sword turned into the locker door)

"Sweet now I have two swords," said Solotis as he took out his black and red steel sword.

Then there was an explosion from the front of the school.

"Uh Pertryous they're here," said Solotis as he was looking at the doors the hell hounds blew up. But when he turned around Pertryous had a bow and arrow pointed at him. Then Solotis ducked and Pertryous fired the bow and arrow. This in turn struck a hell hound making it shrivel to dust.

"Next time you do that WARN ME!" yelled Solotis.

"But you should have seen the look on your face," chuckled Pertryous. Then Solotis punched Pertryous on the head.

"That wasn't funny dude!" yelled Solotis. Then the other hell hounds heard Solotis and one came and rammed Solotis in the back.

"Watch it Fido!" said Solotis as he stabbed the hell hound in the face with his sword causing the same effect to the first hell hound.

Then Pertryous nailed four more hell hounds with his arrows and the rest were annihilated by Solotis and his rage.

"Who is next!" yelled Solotis as he drew his second sword.

"That would be us," said a chimera that was right behind Solotis. Then Solotis jumped on top of the Chimera, stabbed it in the head, and threw it at the other four chimeras. Then Pertryous slashed the chimeras into dust.

"Now I feel better," said Solotis as he took out his iPod and put his earphones on his ears.

"Solotis what about the hydra?" asked Pertryous before Solotis turned on his IPod.

"Oh ya I forgot about that well you got any poison?" asked Solotis.

"Ya why," said Pertryous as he took out a jar of a green liquid.

"Pass me an arrow and the jar," said Solotis as he grabbed the two ideas. Then he dipped the arrow into the jar making a poison arrow. "Now fire this at the hydra's head then I'll dump a vial of the poison down the hydra's mouth.

"Solotis that is a good idea unlike the last on which got us torched," said Pertryous.

_Flash back_

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Pertryous._

"_It's ok Solotis we need some lava to kill that fury anyway," said Solotis as he put a safety cable on his and Pertryous' legs. "Now jump," as both of them jumped._

"_Hey did you measure these ropes?" asked Pertryous._

"_Nope," said Solotis._

_Flash back end_

"Hey I was the only one who got torched and you know it," said Solotis as gave Pertryous the arrow and then poured some poison into a vial.

"Oh ya you lost your favorite shirt and you burned of an inch of your hair," said Pertryous.

"Just don't bring it up again," said Solotis as he turned his IPod on.

About 30 minutes later.

"Pertryous get ready here it comes," said Solotis to Pertryous on his Bluetooth.

"It's in my sight, ready aim fire!" said Pertryous as he launched the arrow in the hydra's head.

"!" shrieked the hydra.

"Now Solotis" yelled Pertryous.

Then Solotis jumped on the hydra's head.

"Bone appétit B*tch," said Solotis as he dropped the vial in its mouth then shut its mouth causing the arrow to come out on the other side. This caused the hydra to burst up into flames.

"Nice line Solotis," said Pertryous as he punched Solotis.

"Thanks," said Solotis as he punched Pertryous back.

"Um would you two happen to be demi-gods," said a satyr behind the two friends.

"Ya who is asking," said Solotis as he drew his swords.

"Whoa no need for those," said the satyr.

"Solotis even though you're the son of Hades you don't need to point your swords in other people's faces," said Pertryous as he slashed Solotis swords out of his hands making them disappear and return to Solotis' sheaths.

"Uh I'm a satyr and my name is Grover, so he is a son of Hades what are you?" asked Grover.

"I'm Pertryous the son of Poseidon," said Pertryous as he put his sword away.

"A son of Poseidon, my best friend is a son of Poseidon, where are your mo….," Grover was interrupted by Solotis.

"Don't even say that word in front of me," as Solotis held his sword in front of Grover's neck.

"Sorry but we need to go," said Grover as he moved the sword from his neck.

"Where?" said both Pertryous and Solotis.

"Camp Half Blood," said Grover as he walked out of the high school.

"Well were taking my car," said Solotis as he walked in front of Grover with Pertryous following him.

"Let's hope he doesn't reckless," mumbled Pertryous.

On the road to Camp Half Blood

"Ya same to you Grandma!" yelled Solotis while honking the horn. (Solotis has a Dodge Viper black with blue flames.)

"Is he like this all the time," asked Grover.

"Usally after we have defeated a group of monsters that are after us which happens once a week, guess that makes our weekend worth it, but Solotis usually calms down after a drive so he'll act normal when we get to the camp," explained Pertryous.

"Ok," said Grover as he grabbed a shield Pertryous had left in the back.

At camp half blood

Somehow they made it in one piece without Solotis crashing the car in to a tree being guarded by a dragon.

"Let me get Chiron so we can get you started here," said Grover as he ran off.

"Solotis this seems like a good place to stay," said Pertryous as he got out of the car. (The car is in the camp.)

"Ya your right," said Solotis as he put his hand on his car changing it into a necklace with a blue flame symbol on it.

"So these are our newest campers," said a girl that looked like she came from a world war. "Mabey we should give them the camp initiation." Then the girls behind her laughed as she grabed the back of Pertryous and Solotis' heads.

"Shadow Sneak," said Solotis as he disappeared into a black cloud and appeared next to the girl listening to his IPod.

"How did you?" said the girl as she did notice Pertryous kicked her in the gut making her let go of him.

"I guess you don't mess with me," said Solotis as jumped kicked her in the back of the head. "And don't mess with my best friend."

"Clarisse are you ok?" asked one of the Girls.

"No one messes with a daughter of Ares," yelled Clarisse as she ran at Pertryous and Solotis but then suddenly stopped.

"I suggest you stop I'm friends with your dad he taught me all I know about swordsmanship," said Pertryous as he held his sword to her neck. (read my other story kind of the background of how Pertryous and Solotis met.)

"How do you know my father?" said Clarisse in an angry voice.

"Helped me retrieve my dad's trident so he could regain control of the sea and to do that I had to break his sword with one of a thousand swords and I did break his sword, and that sword is what I have held to your neck now," said Pertryous. "Now are you going to back off or not," then Pertryous drew his second sword.

"What's going on here?" said a centaurs that just arrived with Grover by him.

"Oh these girls tried to give us an initiation but instead we thought we would kick their butts instead Chiron," said Solotis as he grabbed the handle of his scimitar.

"Clarisse I hope you know you can't beat these two they are as strong as Percy and those seven other campers that came here yesterday," said Chiron.

(before I continue the other seven campers are including Solotis and Pertryous)

(Ginji: Son of Apollo, age 16, leader of the Apollo cabin, brother of Grey, girlfriend Rosy)

(Grey: Son of Apollo, age 18, second in command of Apollo cabin, brother of ginji)

(Draco: Son of Zeus, age 16, one of two who live in the Zeus cabin, cousin of Ginji and Grey)

(Flare: Son of Zeus, the other demi-god that lives in the Zeus, age 16, he has also learned some fire moves also, Ginji's best friend)

(Saber and Lazer: Sons of Hephaestus, ages 16, didn't get the deformed look from their father, Leaders of Hephaestus cabin, twins)

(Rosy: daughter of Demeter, age 16, not in charge of the Demeter cabin, boyfriend Ginji)

(Pertryous: Son of Poseidon, age 16, best friend Solotis)

(Solotis: Son of Hades, age 16, has a temper issue after a fight, best friend Pertryous)

"What as strong as seaweed brain," said Clarisse. But then she was dropped kicked on the head by a boy that just appeared behind them.

"You should know I take that as an offence Clarisse, hey Chiron who are these two," said the boy.

"Well Percy we have here Solotis the Son of Hades, and this is Pertryous the Son of Poseidon and your half brother, I guess you half a second half brother now Percy," said Chiron.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both," said Percy.

"Hey Percy are we going to work on the chariot or not," yelled a girl by the Athena cabin.

"Coming Annabeth," said Percy as he walked.

"I'm guessing those two are dating," said Solotis.

"You've got that right Solotis," said Grover.

"Anyway let's get you two into your cabins, Pertryous you are in the Poseidon cabin, Solotis you are in the Hades cabin next to the Poseidon cabin," said Chiron as he and Grover walked off.

Right by the Apollo cabin

"Hey you two," said a boy with a scar on his head and red hair with orange in the back, he has blue eyes also. He was next to a kid who was older than him by two years, he has the same hair style as the one boy with the scar but his hair is all gray.

"Us?" said Solotis.

"Ya we saw how you guys beat Clarisse that was pretty funny you put on a show of our group," said the boy with the scar

"Thanks," said Pertryous. "What are your names?"

"Ginji and this is my brother Grey we just got here yesterday well me and our team kind of like you guys," said Ginji.

"Do you guys to want to join our group?" said Grey.

"Sure," said both Solotis and Pertryous.

"Cool," said Ginji as he started to walk off.

"You've got a date with Rosy today Ginji?" Grey half asked half laughed.

"Yes," said Ginji as he tried to hide his blush.

"Who is Rosy," asked Pertryous.

"Rosy is another Demi-god who is in our group, and she is Ginji's girlfriend," said Grey as he entered the cabin. "I'll let you gut get settled here in camp met us at the lake at 8:30 we'll introduce you to the rest of our group and the we'll give you an initiation to our group all you have to bring is the weapons you have right now.

"Sounds reasonable see ya," said Pertryous as he and Solotis walked off.

Later 8:30.

"Ok your challenge is to face this hell hound," said Ginji as he released a ten foot Hellhound.

Only took them a minute to defeat it.

"Pretty good but not the record took me a second," said Ginji. "but your in,"

"Yes," said Solotis.

"Sweet," said Pertryous

So now Pertryous and Solotis have made seven new friends but their journeys don't stop their stay tuned.

**So that's my story so far please review and stay tuned for chapter 2.**

**Superginji19.**


End file.
